I Just Love Him
by musicoflove
Summary: On a summer day, the sisters were talking about their boyfriends. Anna talking about Kristoff, and Elsa talking about Jack Frost. Jelsa (Jack Frost X Elsa) and Kristanna (Anna and Kristoff)


**I Just Love Him**

* * *

**On a hot summer morning in Arandelle, Anna and Elsa are talking in the palace gardens backyard of the castle**

"Hey, Anna" Elsa said.

"What, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Your boyfriend is pretty cute" Elsa said.

"I know right!" Anna said.

"So, what do you like about him?" Elsa asked.

"About him?" Anna asked.

"Mhhmm" Elsa hummed.

"Yeah he is cute, courageous, charming, thoughtful, he has a reindeer, and not a prince" Anna said.

"Wait a second, not a prince" Elsa said.

"You know, that heartbreaking, fake love, king wannabe, prince asshole! God, I hate that son of a bitch!" Anna shouted.

"Easy Anna, and yea I hear you" Elsa said.

"But, cousin Rapunzel is married to an ex-thief, and he's not even a prince do you know that" Anna said.

"Yeah, I know" Elsa said.

"But good thing you told me, 'You can't marry a man you just met'" Anna said.

"Hell yeah" Elsa said.

"Did he tell you, what he likes about you?" Elsa said.

"Y-yes he did! He said that I'm strong, beautiful, and independent. He even said I have a harmonious voice, both singing and speaking, and I have gorgeous freckles!" Anna spazzing out.

"You really have found your true love" Elsa said.

"Yup, Kristoff's the best" Anna said.

_Awkward silence for 7 seconds_

"So… What about him?" Anna asked.

"Him?" Elsa being confused.

"You know… Him?" Anna said.

"Oh… Him" Elsa said.

"So you know?" Anna asked.

"Yes I know. Jack Frost is the most amazing guy I've ever met. And he's so damn HOT! It's like I want to have sex with him and make a beautiful blizzard while we have sex" Elsa said.

"Eww, Elsa" Anna digusted.

"Oh grow up, Anna." Elsa said.

"So anyway, what do like about him?" Anna asked.

"His smirk, his hotness, his powers, his personality, and the way he makes me feel" Elsa spazzing out.

"Wow" Anna said.

"And he said the things that he likes me, my smile, my beauty, my powers, my singing voice, and the way I make him feel" Elsa spazzing out.

"The both of you are perfect at each other" Anna said.

"I know right. He also said to me he used to date cousin Rapunzel" Elsa said.

"(gasp) Really!?" Anna said.

"Yeah. They were together but Jack broke up with her" Elsa said.

"That's kind of harsh" Anna said.

"Yea, but he apologize to her and said they would be together as friends, and she accepted" Elsa said.

"But she did find her true love" Anna said.

"Yup. Eugene Fitzherbert aka Flynn Rider, an ex-thief" Elsa said.

"Isn't he from Dreamworks, Jack Frost?" Anna asked.

"Yes, yes he is" Elsa answered.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, he's Romeo cause he is from Dreamworks, and you're Juliet cause you are from Disney" Anna said.

"I know that, Anna. We are like star-crossed lovers." Elsa said.

_Awkward silence for 5 seconds_

"I just love him (then sighed dreamily)" Anna and Elsa said.

**Then suddenly someone came**

"Hey, Princess" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff!" Annsa said his name then she hugged him.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at your job?" Anna asked.

"I know, but one of my fellow ice deliverers fell to an icy lake" Kristoff said.

Then Elsa giggled and said "That's kind of funny"

"It is kind of funny, your majesty" Kristoff said to Elsa.

**Then another someone came**

He came out of nowhere and he closed Elsa's eyes and asked "Who's this"

Elsa said "Jack!?"

He opened her eyes, hugged her and said "Yes it's me, Jack Frost"

"Hi, Frostbite" Elsa said to Jack.

"Hey, Snowflake" Jack said to Elsa.

"Wait… You guys have pet names?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why we wouldn't have?" Jack and Elsa asked Anna.

"So what are you doing here, Jack?" Elsa asked.

"I was on Guardian duty, then I made a pit stop here to see you" Jack said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you" Elsa said.

"Yeah, I know" Jack said.

_Then Elsa smiled_

"I'm going to head back, cause we need to unfreeze the deliverer" Kristoff said.

"And I need to get back from my Guardian duties" Jack said.

"I'll miss you" Anna said to Kristoff. "I'll miss you too" Kristoff said to Anna. Then they kissed.

"I'll miss you, Snowflake" Jack said to Elsa. "I'll miss you too, Frostbite" Elsa said to Jack. Then they kissed.

"Bye, Jack" Kristoff said to Jack.

"Bye, Kristoff" Jack said to Kristoff.

And then Kristoff and Jack Frost left the backyard garden.

"I really love him" Anna and Elsa said then they giggled.

Awkward silence for three seconds

"But seriously, you want to have sex with him?" Anna asked.

"Anna!" Elsa said her name.

* * *

**Later, I'll update either Unfrozen or Two Snowflakes Collide.**


End file.
